The Loud Hyde
by Dilpickles00
Summary: Based off Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, there is a duo of killers on the loose in Royal Woods and it's caused by the evil side of two people that no one would ever expect
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

**Hello Evreyone, yes I'm still continuing Broken Sibling Relationships, But I have an idea that stems from reading Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde and deciding to use it in the Loud House universe.**

 **But instead of one person being the Hyde, it will be two characters from the Loud House**

 **Lets Begin:**

The Loud family begin their Saturday as usual, fighting for the remote of the television as all 11 Louds all go at it when a news announcement comes on:

"Breaking news: Local buisnessman Flip has been murdered in very suspicious circumstances, His body was found patrially devoured with his head decapitated and his face slightly bitten off" said the news announcement

As the Louds watched, they were shocked in horror, not only was this cannablistic monster near, it also had claimed his/her victim in a horrific manner

Leni would run upstairs scared, Lincoln would shake in horror, Lori would phone Bobby seeing if he was ok, Luna would phone Sam and Chunk to see if they are ok, Luan went to check on Mr Coconuts, The rest did different things

A few hours later

Lucy Loud was in the attic, talking to her spritial friends such as Aunt Heriod and Abraham Lincoln where she bumped into something

It was a decapitated arm that looked like it was decomposing

Lucy screamed and shouted "I found an arm in the attic"

All the Louds went up to the Attic

 **Well There's Chapter 1 without giving virtually anything away,**

 **Next Chapter is going to be interesting**


	2. Chapter 2: The Arm and Punishment

**Here we go:**

As the Louds moved up to the attic, they were shocked in horror when they saw the arm

"Isn't that literally Flips arm" said Lori in shock

"that may mean that whoevers the murderer is a Loud, so spill the beans whoever did this" said Lisa

No one spoke, instead the Louds crticzized Lisa for her prediction

"Lisa, none of us would literally murder someone" said Lori

"Lisa, It might been blackmail" said Lola

"Still believe one of you psychopaths did it" said Lisa

 **That Night**

Lisa was fast asleep when two people put a bag under her head

a hour later Lisa woke up to find two people with their faces hidden, one looked blonde, the other had brown hair

"Hello Lisa" said the Blonde one

"Who are you" said Lisa

"You will never know, time to die smarty pants" said the brown haired one as she kills Lisa and both of them start to eat her

Then they dumped her remains in a river and left the scene

 **The Morning**

The Louds woke up to find Lisa missing only to turn on the television

"Today the body of science prodigy Lisa Loud was found dead with similar circumstances to Flip, instead it was dumped in a river" said the news annoucer

"Urgent family meeting in the basement" said Lynn Sr

As the Louds panicked, they all rushed into the basement.

"As we know we've got a killer on the loose in Royal Woods" said Lynn Sr

"We all know Dad" said Lori

"We also found an arm that looks similar to Flip in the basement" said Luna

"Yeah it was gross" said both Lola and Leni

"Which must mean that one of the killers is a Loud, oh god" said Rita scared beyond belief

"Which one of you is it" said Lynn Sr

"We are all trying to figure that out" said Lincoln

"Until someone fesses up, you are all grounded" said Lynn Sr

"WHAT, BUT IVE GOT MY DATE WITH BOBBY BOO BOO BEAR" screamed Lori

"I've got concerts to perform" said Luna

"I've got shows to perform" said Luan

"I've got matches to play" said Lynn Jr

"I've got trips to the mall" said Leni

"I'll miss watching Arggh with Clyde" said Lincoln

"I've got poetry readings" said Lucy

"I've got pageants" said Lola

"I don't care, this is serious and no one is going unpunished until we found out which one of you is the murderer" said Lynn Sr

 **Lisas dead and we know that the two killers are Loud and one had blonde hair and the other has brown hair**

 **The Suspects are: Lana, Lola, Lynn Jr, Luna, Luna, Leni and Lori**

 **Non suspects are: Lily, Lisa (deceased), Lucy, Lincoln, Lynn Sr and Rita**

 **Which two is it**

 **R.I.P Lisa Loud**


	3. Chapter 3: More Clues Arising

**Here we go:**

After all of the Louds were banned from doing their favourite things until the Loud Killers have been found, many of them went into the living room to watch TV since they couldn't do anything else without breaking their grounding.

On TV was a bunch of analysis talking about the mysterious murders

"So Brian what connection do you think about these incidents" said Jean the Newsannoucer

"I believe whoever did it is targeting the community of Royal Woods especially as one of the Louds out of that massive family was murdered in a grewsome manner and is probably doing it for revenge or cannablistic intentions" said Brian

"Shocking isn't it" said Jean

"You bet ya" said Brian

 **That Night**

Brian is sat in his luxurious house in the outskirts of Royal Woods when the lights flickered on and off

"Who is there" said Brian

The mystrous person didn't say a word

Brian looked at the person, he could she or he was on there own as it looked hungry, ready to feast on human flesh

Brian then ran to his store room Andy grabbed a Colt M1911 pistol

"Stand back, I'm warning you" said Brian

The Person then lunged at Brian and stabbed him in the leg twice before Brian fired the pistol at the persons spleen causing him/her to run away wounded

Brian slowly crawled to his phone and called the police

"I've been attacked by the Royal Woods Killer, who is running away from my house hurry" said Brian to the police

As the Police arrived they saw a green and white van, which they instantly recognised

"That's Vanzilla" said Officer Williams

"How do you know?" said Officer Daniels

"Its one of our suspects vehicles" said Officer Williams

"Who's?" said Officer Daniels

"it must be a member of the Loud Family, get me police at their house immediately" said Officer Williams in distress

"I will do sir, what are you doing" said Officer Daniels

"Going after the killer" said Officer Williams

"Are you Crazy" said Officer Daniels

"As quoted from Optimus Prime from Transformers 'One Shall Stand, One Shall Fall'"

"Well good luck on that" said Officer Daniels as he sees his comrade run into the forest

 **2 Hours Later**

Lori is keeping guard of the house and has sent all of her siblings to bed when cops bust down her door

"All of the Louds, come down this instant" shouted Officer Daniels through a megaphone

All of the Louds come down despite a few of them looking very suspious

 **Here we go, the story is getting interesting now with one of the Loud killers being caught in the next chapter or will they flee**

 **After the whole Vanzilla thing, Brian was taken to a Hospital and now is in a wheelchair**


	4. Chapter 4: Miss Darkstress

**In This Chapter one of the Louds will be caught out of 2, but who's it going to be:**

Officer Daniels summons all of the Louds downstairs

"Right one of you dirtbags is the Loud House Killer, so whoever it is fess up" shouted Officer Daniels

"Yeah whoever it is fess up NOW!" snapped Lori as she sided with Officer Daniels

The other Louds were denying who was the killer or blaming each other

"Officer Jake, explore the house" said Officer Daniels as Officer Jake and Officer Liam explores the Loud House

As he went upstairs, he saw two trails of blood one of them led to a room clearly belonging to a goth and a sports fanatic

"Anlyse the blood, Officer Liam" said Officer Jake

"It's been analysed and its revealed (As he looks onto the machine) it's fake blood" said Officer Liam

"Must be the Goths then, follow that other trail of blood" said Officer Jake

They both followed the other trail of blood which lead to the bathroom which they found blood and bandage

"Here we go, Officer Liam scan that blood" said Officer Jake

"Yes Sir, (Looks on the Machine) It's a mixture of a Loud and Brian's blood" said Officer Liam

"Which Loud is it" said Officer Jake

"I don't know, it's a bit hazy considering its mixture" said Officer Liam

Both Officers went downstairs and comfronted the Loud Family

"RIGHT WHO DID THIS AS WE CANT USE MACHINES TO TELL US WHO DID THESE HORRIBLE CRIMES" shouted Officer Jake

"Also Vanzilla is missing, if you look outside" said Officer Liam

All of the Louds look outside to find Vanzilla missing when Officer Willams appeared out of nowhere

"I couldn't find her at all, she may have hidden in the bushes" said Officer Williams

"I've got them all right here" said Officer Jake sounding like Negan from the Walking Dead

"How has the murderer got here so quick" said Officer Williams

"Unsure might of been quick" said Officer Liam

Suddenly they turned back to find one of the Louds missing

"Where's Suspect Leni Loud" said Officer Jake in suspion

The other Louds who were staring at the officer turned around to see that Leni went missing

"Where's Leni" said Lori

They then looked at one of the back windows to find it smashed into pieces

"Quick Officers get in the car, follow the ditz's tracks" said Officer Williams

They headed off to find Leni

"What would cause Leni to do this" said Lincoln

"I don't know bruh, what ever it is someone needs to stop her" said Luna

"I'll do it, I can handle murderers" said Lynn and Lana

"I will handle it, I good at detecting" said Lincoln

"NO ILL WILL BE THE ONE THAT STOPS HER, YOU LOT WILL STAY PUT, GOT IT" screamed Lori at the siblings

"Yes Lori" said All of the Loud Siblings except Lori and Leni (obviously)

 **Later on that night**

Bobby Santiago is currently at his house with Ronnie Anne as his family had gone on a trip somewhere and Bobby was told to look after Ronnie Anne

"Ronnie, time for bed" said Bobby

"I'm watching this show" said Ronnie Anne

"It's 3 in the morning" said Bobby

Suddenly a being went through their window

"Who are you" said Bobby

"Your end" said the person sinsisterly

The person had a knife and stabbed Bobby in the Arm and before he/she could kill Bobby, she was smacked on the head with a pool cue by Ronnie Anne and was knocked down and then Ronnie Anne tied her/him up to a chair

"That shall do it" said Ronnie Anne

"Who was that" said Bobby

"I don't know, Bobby you approach whoever that is" said Ronnie Anne

Bobby who looked like he needed to go to the hospital approached the person

"Who are you" said Bobby

"I love to be known as Miss Darkstress or who I'm better known as the Loud Killer" said Miss Darkstress

"Your the Loud Killer, I'm phoning the police" said Bobby

"They already know, I'm a dead woman" said Miss Darkstress

Ronnie Anne then approached the evil woman who had red eyes, massive trench coat and a crooked hat which covered up what she looked like

"Let's reveal who you really are" said Ronnie Anne as she took off the hat and it showed who it was

It was Leni Loud with Red eyes, slightly sharper teeth and rougher hair

"L..L..Leni is that you, your the one behind this" said Bobby

"Who is Leni Loud, I'm Miss Darkstress" said Leni/Miss Darkstress

"I'm phoning Lori" said Bobby

 **Bobbys phone call to Lori:**

"Hi Lori" said Bobby

"Hi Bobby Boo Boo Bear, have you seen the news" said Lori

"Let me guess it's about Leni" said Bobby

"Yes, I can't believe she did all these acts" said Lori

"Well we found her, tied her up and revealed her little secret" said Bobby

"What Boo Boo bear" said Lori sounding scared

"Remenber that book we read at school, Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde" said Bobby

"Yeah but only some of it" said Lori

"Well, it turns out that Leni is the Dr Jekyll and this evil woman named Miss Darkstress is her Mr Hyde" said Bobby

"Well Boo Boo Bear, Let me deal with this" said Lori sounding tired

 **Call End**

As Lori enters Bobbys house, she finds Bobby, Ronnie Anne and Leni/Miss Darkstress

"Hey Boo Boo Bear, Hey Ronnie Anne and Hello" said Lori looking tired and even more tired when she saw her younger sister tied up and looking slightly crazy

"H..e..l..l..o L..o..r..i" said Leni weakly as she tries to fight Miss Darkstress inside or her

"why did you do it" said Lori talking to Leni, "why did you kill or hurt all those people" Lori added

"I..can't..help..it..I..think..she..is..taking..over" said Leni slightly stronger and sadder

"Who's taking over" said Lori

"Miss Darkstress, My Dark Side, the persona I have that is taking over me, Lori please help me" said Leni as she began to tear up

"How can I help you" said Lori as her eyes began to water

"I need to be fixed Lori, I know what about a mechanic, they totes know how to fix things" said Leni with a bit of hope

"Leni, Mechanics fix cars and bikes, not people, you may end up in prison or worse the death penalty" said Lori as she burst out in tears

Leni also burst out in tears and Lori hugged her younger and restrained sister

"Leni, you feel cold" said Lori all of a sudden

"It must mean that Miss Darkstress is taking over my body again" said Leni

"What shall I do" said Lori

"Kill her, here's my gun Babe" said Bobby with some concern

"No, let me change, let me totes be evil and who knows I may end up defeating Miss Darkstress and wiping her persona away from my mind, let me be fixed Lori..." Said Leni resigning her fate

"Leni what's happening to you" said Lori

"I don't know I think she's..." Said Leni as she cuts off all of a sudden

"What is she doing to you Leni

"Or what she means to say is that I've taken over now" said Miss Darkstress

A SWAT Team is currently busting down on the door with what appears to be helicopters outside

 **One of the Loud Killers has been revealed and this chapter has been left on a cliffhanger**

 **What will happen in the Next Chapter**

 **There is still an another one out there**


	5. Chapter 5: Change

**Here it is the next chapter:**

"Or what she means to say is that I've taken over" said Miss Darkstress

"Why, Why take over Leni, why couldn't you do this to someone evil like Charles Manson" said Lori

"You don't get it, I'm Lenis dark side, the side that no one ever sees because (in a sarcastic tone) Leni is so sweet and innocent" said Miss Darkstress

"I don't get how Leni never revealed to any of us about her dark side" said Lori

"She didn't, the coward, couldn't reveal her desire for human flesh or her desire to enslave the people of Royal Woods by fear" said Miss Darkstress

"Why would you want to enslave Royal Woods" said Lori

"Let's say I have a desire like most humans do" said Miss Darkstress

"Ever watched Doctor Who" added Miss Darkstress trying to even out the mood

"Yes It's a good show, but what does it have to do with what you've just done" said Lori

"Well ever watched Classic who, 6th Doctor era" said Miss Darkstress

"Yes Why" said Lori

"Well ever heard of the character The Valeyard" said Miss Darkstress in a bit more of a sinister tone

"Oh I get it you are the dark side of Lenis nature, basically you and Leni are both the same person, but I only love one of the personalities and that is my sister Leni, so let her free" said Lori

"Never, you'll never understand both of us Lori, I am Leni Loud, but just her darker side, the side that feeds off both the living and the dead like a crow and the one that removes whoever gets in my way of my desire, by the way Lori your next" said Miss Darkstress

Soon a SWAT Team busted down the door and saw Leni/Miss Darkstress

"Leni Loud, your under arrest for 2 counts of murder, cannablism and Attempted Murder, you are not to say anything until shown at court, got it" said a SWAT officer

"But I haven't done anything" said Leni reverting back to her old self

"Yeah right like I will believe that" said the SWAT officer

"Lori, tell this guy I've totes not done anything wrong, Lori" said Leni desperately

"I'm sorry Leni, but it's for your own good" said Lori who was starting to cry

"Please Lori, help me, free me" said Leni who was begging, kicking and screaming as the officer carried her to the police van

Lori knowing that what Leni did was unredeemable, turned away and went into the back garden with her head down

"I'm sorry Leni, There's nothing I can do" said Lori

 **Meanwhile Lynn Sr and Rita Loud have been on a date in a another town and we're heading back by car when they heard the news**

"I wonder who the Loud House Killer is" said Rita

"I don't know, I really one of them is caught before people will look at us as poor parents" said Lynn Sr

They turn the radio on

"Breaking News, the Loud House Killer Leni Loud has been arrested by a police SWAT team that found her in the Santiago household" said The News Annoucer

Lynn Sr and Rita turned off the radio in shock as their seemingly innocent daughter is now a murderer and a cannibal, they were jawed by the news

"I can't believe it, what was up with Leni when she did it" said Lynn Sr

"I can't believe my baby girl was capable of doing these horrible acts" said Rita

"Maybe there was more to Leni then we knew" said Lynn Sr

 **A Few Hours later**

Chandler was staying up watching both the news about Leni Loud on his tablet and watching a horror film at the same time on the comfort of his sofa

Suddenly he could hear bangs and knocks

"Who's there" said Chandler

No one said anything

The squeaks continued

"Who's there, hello" said Chandler

Suddenly a knife plunged through Chandlers sofa and Chandler panicked and ran

"There's no escape" said the person

Soon the person killed Chandler this time with a dart

"Shame Darkstress isn't here as she would of silenced him a lot quicker as I'm the one that transports her and disposes of her victims" said the person

 **Now it gets interesting, what going to happen next chapter find out soon**


	6. Chapter 6: Visiting a Hyde

**Here is the next chapter of The Loud Hyde:**

As Rita and Lynn Sr came home, everyone was asleep, the house was dark, Lori had informed them that she was at Bobbys and had comfronted Leni before she was taken away, Later that night Rita woke up scared of Leni of what she had done and what caused her to do these actions, Rita was broken and Lynn Sr had to comfort her about it.

 **That Morning**

"Louds, Family Meeting" said Lynn Sr

As the Loud Family came down, they felt a mixture of shock, anger and sadness all at the same time, why shouldn't they as one of their siblings who apparently had a heart of gold was revealed now to be a cold-blooded killer

"Let me start, what Leni did was horrible, inexcusable and unforgivable, but she is still your sister and a member of our family" said Lynn Sr

"But she killed all of those people, why would we want a killer in our precious..." said Lola before being interupted by her father

"Lola, Life is not perfect and we have to adapt and come to details to what Leni did" said Lynn Sr sternly

"Can we visit her" said Luna

"Yes, according to the trial case, it's very likely she will be sent to a mental institution, it will be very unlikely she will go to prison" said Lynn Sr

"Can we visit her at the station" said Lincoln

"That's what we are going to do later" said Lynn Sr

The Louds cheered up a little bit, but still felt a bit down and embarrassed considering their sisters evil actions

 **A Few Hours Later**

The Loud Family later went to the police station to go and see Leni, Lori had refused to go, she was too scared to see her after seeing her change her personality, so the other Louds were nervous.

After arriving at the police station, they met up with the warden and he followed them to Leni's cell and The warden warned them by saying "Be careful, her mind is unpredictable"

As they approached Leni , she was handcuffed to the bars of the cell and looked depressed, she knew what she had done and regretted it:

"Hello Family" said Leni sounding lost

"Why Leni Why" said Rita before breaking down into tears

"Why did you do those horrific acts" added Rita

"I couldn't help it, I don't have totes self control anymore" said Leni before starting to break down

"What made you do those acts Leni" said Lincoln

"Come here Linky" said Leni

Lincoln moved slowly towards Leni, scared that she may attack him, Leni then spoke "I've got a totes bad side that likes to kill and eat people"

Lincoln then said to Leni "How many, Leni"

"I don't know,I don't know Lincoln, I wish I can be fixed right now" said Leni

"All of things we have done together Leni, Teaching you how to drive the spiny thingy, trying out all of your fashion projects and the way you treated us as a family, (Lincoln turned around to his other siblings and parents and waved them to come here) What you did may be evil and unforgivable, but people are going to fix you and when you come out, we will make sure that you'll have the best time of your life, but you have to promise me one thing" said Lincoln to Leni

"What Linky" said Leni

"Listen to everything that they say" said Lincoln

"ok" said Leni

After most of them left Rita stayed as she wanted to talk to her unforgivable daughter

"Leni, I know now what you did, I am disgusted at it, but your my daughter and that I love you and as Lincoln just said when you come out of wherever they send you, we will make your life better than ever" said Rita

"I'm sorry Mom, I really am" said Leni

"Don't be sorry Leni, it's not your fault, it's that damned Miss Darkstress's fault and when that side of your personality is gone, you will be much better than ever before" said Rita

"Ok Mom" said Leni

"Why haven't you turned into Darkstress yet" interrupted The Warden

"It only happens at night, at day I'm still Leni Loud" said Leni


End file.
